muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rosie O'Donnell Show on Sesame Street
On November 11, 1998, Rosie O'Donnell hosted a special episode of The Rosie O'Donnell Show from the set of Sesame Street at Kaufman Astoria Studios. O'Donnell did this as a way to celebrate the show's thirtieth season.O'Donnell told [http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,285641,00.html Entertainment Weekly]: "I wanted to do something to celebrate their 30th year" Description The Sesame Street Muppets first appear during the theme song, where Zoe, Cookie Monster and Grover pop out at various points. Following the theme, Rosie appears on her regular set to announce the show has been cancelled and will be re-located on Sesame Street. She leaves her studio, leading to a pre-taped segment on the street set, where Elmo, Telly, Gordon and the rest of the cast await Rosie's arrival. She finally appears and everyone greets her with a song (performed to the song from a Loews Theater policy trailer). After the song, Snuffy and Alice introduce the show from the street set and have a chat with Rosie. She cues a short musical interlude from the band, John McDaniel and the McDLTs. A Honker and Dinger sit in with the band. Elmo appears at her desk, excited for her visit and Rosie announces the guests (Whoopi Goldberg, Julia Roberts and Roberta Flack). Elmo introduces her to his new goldfish, Dorothy, whose goldfish bowl features a miniature TV with The Rosie O'Donnell Show logo on it. He also shows her his special button on her desk, which plays a snippet of "Elmo's Song" when pushed. Rosie presses one of her own, which plays a short bit of "Sing." Rosita greets Rosie from the window of 123 Sesame Street and delivers some news - Julia Roberts has yet to arrive. She offers to take her place, claiming people often compare the two. Rosie turns Elmo's attention to the producer's desk, where a nervous Telly is working and wondering the worst about Julia's current location. Before the commercial break, Julia Roberts is shown in her limo with the Two-Headed Monster, who is supposed to be the guide, but makes the trip a lot longer. Following the break, Prairie Dawn gives Rosie some advice about running a show (having run many of her own), but flees when she realizes she's live on TV. Whoopi is then interviewed; a clip of her and Elmo is played. After the interview, Prairie is seen in Rosie's dressing room, trying to give herself a pep-talk, but is disrupted by the monsters, Grouches and sheep infesting the room. Grover cues a commercial break (while facing the wrong way). After the break, a short clip from a Kermit sketch is played. Baby Bear joins Rosie and Whoopie, upset he can't say the alphabet, leading to a performance of "Alphabet Blues." Meanwhile, in the limo, the monster assists Julia with her make-up. Another classic snippet plays. Rosie brings out Big Bird, who shows her some of his talents. She then brings out two young girls, Shira and Amber, who show them their bird calls. After the segment, Telly claims Julia will be in the studio soon, but instantly thinks she's slipped on two banana peels instead. In the limo, the monster passes the time singing "Pretty Woman," when Julia gets the idea to call Rosie. The monster argues over who will make the call, sending her cell phone flying out the car window. Next, in Rosie's "Craft Corner," Ruthie, Oscar and 8-year-old Amanda Hickey demonstrate how to make clay. Although Oscar is appalled that the messy ingredients are being used to make things like flowers and clowns, he uses the clay to make a rotten cookie. Telly then begs the viewers to find Julia and tell her how to get to Sesame Street. Cookie Monster cues a break while devouring a large cookie. After the commercials, singer Roberta Flack is joined by Rosie, Elmo, Rosita, Telly, Zoe, the Count, Baby Bear, Big Bird, Ruthie and Whoopi in singing a medley of Sesame Street songs (including the theme song, "Rubber Duckie," and "The People in Your Neighborhood." Rosie and the gang sign off and she heads off. Out on the streets of New York City, Julia has the driver stop the limo and ask someone directions. The person she stops happens to be Rosie, who tells her the show is over. They all decide to get some lunch. Gallery RosieSS01.jpg|Zoe cameos during the theme song. RosieSS03.jpg|Snuffy and Alice say hi to Rosie. RosieSS04.jpg|The Honker and Dinger make music with the band. RosieSS05.jpg|Dorothy's miniature TV set RosieSS06.jpg|Telly plays producer. RosieSS08.jpg|Prairie and Rosie chat. RosieSS09.jpg|The chaos of Rosie's dressing room RosieSS10.jpg|Grover introduces a break. RosieSS11.jpg|"Alphabet Blues" RosieSS12.jpg|Big Bird shows Rosie his special trick. RosieSS14.jpg|Oscar and Ruthie in Rosie's Craft Corner. RosieSS15.jpg|"Rosie will be right after this important...cookie!" RosieSS16.jpg|Everyone sings a medley of Sesame songs. RosieSS18.jpg|"The People in Your Neighborhood" RosieSS17.jpg|Rosie meets Julie and the Two-Headed Monster at the show's end. Video Cast Pre-Taped Segment *Sonia Manzano as Maria *Emilio Delgado as Luis *Roscoe Orman as Gordon *Tarah Schaeffer as Tarah *Alan Muraoka as Alan *Alison Bartlett O'Reilly as Gina *Bob McGrath as Bob *Desiree Casado as Gabi *and The Kids of Sesame Street Live Show *Ruth Buzzi as Ruthie Muppets (in order of appearance) :Zoe, Grover, Cookie Monster, Barkley, Herry Monster, AM Monsters, Ernie, Elmo, Telly, Humphrey, Ingrid, Natasha, Mama Bear, Papa Bear, Baby Bear, Oscar the Grouch, Big Bird, Rosita, Wolfgang the Seal, Count von Count, Prairie Dawn, Grundgetta, Biff, Snuffy, Alice Snuffleupagus, Honker, Dinger, Two-Headed Monster, Sheep, Kermit the Frog (archive material), Anything Muppet Postman Credits *Opening and Closing Sesame Street Segments Directed By Lisa Simon *Creative Consultant: Belinda Ward Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Appearances Category:Sesame Street Specials